


He's a Masterpiece of blood

by Webtrinsic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter, M/M, Worried Steve Rogers, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Peter's been gone for 27 hours, tortured and scared calling for his father's to come and save him. Will Steve and Tony get to Peter on time? Or will he become a masterpiece like Damian Swann promised?"Tony's hand shook with rage, Steve punched a hole through the tower's wall his chest heaving harshly. Tony's eyes scanned the paper over and over, it soon becoming ingrained in his mind."





	He's a Masterpiece of blood

Tony's hand shook with rage, Steve punched a hole through the tower's wall his chest heaving harshly. Tony's eyes scanned the paper over and over, it soon becoming ingrained in his mind.

_"Dear Tony Stark and Steve Rogers,_

_ I'm sure you don't remember me, but you will now. They always make you heroes look so flawless, untouchable, impeccable. Then I remember you're only human, an undeniably flawed creature with weaknesses that can be exploited. Yours is your fifteen year old son, Peter Parker. Of course since you adopted him 12 years ago, he's gone by Peter Parker Stark-Rogers. I can see why you chose this one, very suiting for the two of you. He hadn't said a word once I'd caught him, that is until...well the photo speaks for itself.  He screams nicely, cries beautifully, bleeds and bruises as if a pen on paper. Truly a work of art that I intend to finish. You've brought his death upon yourselves, maybe now you'll realize you shouldn't have stopped me. _

                                                                                                                                        _Sincerely,_

_Damian Swann"_

Laying at Tony's feet was a Polaroid photo of their son bound to a metal chair, the left side of his head bleeding along with a split lip. His eyes red with the tears trickling down his cheeks, the left of his jaw not swollen but purple from bruising. His bare torso matched his jaw, purple and green grotesquely bruised, presumably by the rusty crowbar on the floor. 

His pale legs bound tightly to the legs of the chair, the skin having chaffed from his struggling. His boxers stained from the blood slowly dripping down from his head, his right ankle bruised and broken at an angle. His left shoulder had been dislocated, the rest of his arms were behind his back away from view. 

Steve gently picked up the photo, his sea colored eyes raging in waves of shattered glass. His knuckles bled onto the floor, Tony flinched when he heard the dripping of blood. His arm shot out to Steve's bicep, dragging him to the sink, silently cleansing his husband's hand. 

"I won't let you bleed too," Tony bit, wrapping up Steve's hand tightly. Steve nodded in understanding, if Tony had been hurt this second he didn't think he could stop himself from lashing out too. 

"We are going to save our son," Steve said sternly, his Captain persona masking all emotion until he was just a shell. Tony nodded, calling for JARVIS. 

"Scan the letter, photo, find all possible places this photo could have been taken. Get me all CCTV footage of Peter, and all the information you can on Damian Swann."

"Pulling up all information Sir," The AI replied, Tony scrolled through his Stark pad. The information having been sent to Steve's as well. 

"No possible information on where the photo was taken sir, nor was there any fingertips on photo." JARVIS explained. Tony sighed, but continued to look through Damian's information. Steve watched the footage that split his screen into four, each playing different parts of Peter's last 48 hours.

He'd been missing for 27 hours, the note was still a mystery though. Steve spoke up softly, "JARVIS could you find the footage of how this note got here?"

This caused Tony to look up in realization as well, how did it get here? The footage played on their screens instantly, of Pepper in the main office and a vaguely familiar man walking in. He gave the envelope to the front desk and left, the secretary directed it to Pepper. She took it skeptically, before asking JARVIS if it was safe, then proceeded in taking it along with the rest of her papers to her office, then the letter to the penthouse before leaving.

"The bastard delivered it himself," Tony growled. Tony seethed, falling into Steve's waiting arms, finally breaking down with heart wrenching sobs. Steve held tightly, and squeezed reassuringly; burying his face into his husband's shoulder, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"We'll find him," Steve promised on his life. Tony looked up at him with teary determined eyes, "You're damn right we will." Then set off to call in the team.

\---

Peter whimpered, slowly coming to. Everything hurt, his senses screaming at him in a deafening roar. The roar sounding off much like the beep of the heart monitor when the patient flat lined. He couldn't fight back, it would have given him away, and now that he wanted to escape he couldn't.

"I'd almost forgotten what your eyes look like Peter, it's nice to see them again. I will say they look much nicer rimmed red from crying," an accented voice purred, prowling around him. Damian stalked around the boy, making his foot falls as loud as possible to threaten the boy further. It was a sign of power.

Peter flinched at the sound, each step a bomb being dropped around him just waiting to explode. The loud stomp that followed exploded in his head making him nauseous. That's when he did cry, and the man smiled getting face to face with the boy. 

Damian harshly grabbed his jaw, causing tears to fall once more. Peter tried to jerk away but it was futile, "You're such a beautiful canvas, you'll be a masterpiece by the time your parent's find you." 

"They'll stop you again," Peter spoke, but it only caused Damian to hold him tighter. 

"They won't, not if they want your body to bury," Damien smiled, back-handing Peter hard. Peter's vision went fuzzy, but he managed to stay conscious. 

"Now stay awake for me my little Mona Lisa, this will only hurt a bit," Damian lied, before picking up the crowbar and stabbing it into Peter thigh. Oddly the first thought that came to Peter's mind was, _thank god I got my tetanus shot_. That was until the man began twisting,  Peter cried out his body jerking haphazardly. 

After what he assumed was hours of that damn bar twisting in his leg, it all stopped. He hadn't realized he'd been crying out for his parents, "Dad, Pops, please," in a heartbreaking litany to anyone. But not to Damian, he begun recording as soon as the boy cried out for them.

He sent it immediately along with the address, the boy would be dead by the time they arrived.

\---

JARVIS's voice cut in on the couples search, "Incoming address and video of Master Peter." The two sprung to action, suiting up immediately. They'd watch the video on the jet over, Clint and Natasha flew while Bruce examined the photo with the two in the back of the jet. 

The video then played, and Bruce had to stay calm and examine the injuries. The rage was for Steve and Tony, he couldn't help Peter as the other guy.

_Peter sobbed out, "Dad please help me," and after another twist, "Pop," another, "Daddy please, Pop," he heaved trying desperately to call out for his parents. Body trembling in fear and pain, until the bastards voice cut in. "They're not coming for you, and if they are they won't get here on time," before yanking the crowbar out. "No, please." Peter cried, whispering, "Dad, Pop please," his head slowly falling until he was unconscious once again._

By the time the video was over, they had arrived.

"No no, no time to sleep," Damian chided, stabbing the boys thigh once again. Peter's eyes bulged open, his body jerking hard, he wanted to scream in pain from jostling his arm further but no sound came out. His head fell forward in defeat, looking down at his torso Peter was surprised nothing was broken. He'd have known if they had broken.

The cold steel of the crowbar brought his face up with gentle taps, and he was face to face with his captor yet again. 

"You're perfect my little Mona Lisa, now for the final hit. Don't worry masterpieces live on forever, and you certainly will in both mine and your par-" 

A blast sent the man flying into the nearby wall, the whirr of his dad's armor brought him unbelievable comfort. "Daddy," he whispered happily, blinking the tears from his eyes. He could hear the screams of Damian and the clang of his Pops shield hitting the man. His father's were here to take him home. He couldn't help but cry in happiness, he was safe now.

Tony retreated from his armor, Uncle Bruce and him running to his side. The clang of the shield repeated in the background, while Bruce removed his bindings and his dad cupped his face gently. Tony's work calloused thumb brushed away his son's tears," It's okay kiddo, daddy and pop are here, we're here baby." 

Peter nodded, leaning into his dad's hand. Pops sprinted to them, and kissed his temple, Peter knew he was safe now and slipped into unconsciousness. 

\--- 

The sterile air of the towers infirmary filled his nostrils, he was leaning heavily on his dad's side. Pop was sitting on the chair next to him, his head on Peter's hand as he slept. Peter turned slightly, carefully not to wake the sleeping Tony. But Tony wasn't sleeping any longer, he surprised Peter by running a hand through his hair.

"How ya feeling kiddo?" He asked, kissing his son's temple before carefully cradling his son further into his arms. 

"You came," Peter groaned hoarsely, nuzzling into Tony's neck. Tony stiffened at that, while Steve awoke to the sound of voices. Hearing his sons words, his eyes softened before grabbing the glass of water with a bent straw from the table.

Sitting carefully on the bed avoiding Peter's injuries, Steve held the straw to his son's lip. Peter drank softly, knowing if he went to fast they'd only take the drink away.

"We'd always come for you Peter," Steve smiled softly, staring into his son's eyes. Tony nodded into Peter's hair. "Always."


End file.
